The Tooth of a Lion
by Marauder by Midnight
Summary: The Four Founders of Hogwarts have arrived in tiny, forgotten Hogsmeade to search for a location for their school. But just as school opens, Salazar Slytherin confronts his friend Godric Gryffindor with a threat.


**The Tooth of the Lion**

By Marauder by Midnight

On a rainy, summer evening in a small, remote town, four cloaked men and women gathered at a forgotten corner of a dingy tavern, so absorbed in their quiet discussion, they hardly noticed the rowdiness and cacophony.

As the barmaid approached to deliver a few drinks on their table, the four hooded figures ceased their mutterings. As the barmaid's suspicious stare lingered on each figure in turn, the men and women shifted for easier access of their wands deep inside their cloaks. The girl narrowed her eyes before heeding a call form a table across the room, glad to get away from the tense atmosphere in the corner.

As she left, the four breathed out a sigh or relief and relaxed their muscles.

"Stupid wench," one of the men growled, picking up one of the tankards she had set down on the table.

"It was your idea to come here, Salazar," a blue-eyed, blonde woman pointed out. "We should be anywhere _but_ here."

"Ah, Helga. Salazar might actually be on the right track here," the other man whispered gently. He raised his head above the huddle to look about the room.

The tavern was graced with light from four torches in their wickets on the wall. Two men and a woman ran the bar, loudly greeting a group of strangers who'd just come in from shelter from the sleet. The room was alive with the sounds of drunken, but good, he concluded, wizards.

"Godric? What are you looking for, Godric?"

Godric turned back to his friends. "On the contrary, Rowena. I think you mean, 'What have you _found_?'"

Salazar wrinkled his eyebrows as he took another sip from his drink. "Godric, stop speaking in riddles. Explain yourself, man."

Godric smiled and stroked his beard as he sat back in his chair. "This is where it should be."

The blue-eyed woman named Helga choked on her drink, attracting the stares of several nearby wizards. "Here?" she managed to gasp out. "Godric, are you out of your mind?"

Godric leaned forward, his hazel eyes bright with excitement. "Why not, Helga? It's the perfect place!" He waved a hand at the scene before them. "A wizard community hidden in the forest, away from civilization. We wanted an isolated, yet friendly, setting, didn't we? This is as isolated as we can get without creating another Azkaban!" He waved his hand at the window. "The castle could be somewhere around here without being completely part of Hogsmeade!"

"Well," mused Rowena, "we'd have a town close by for supplies."

"And the students could come here for a relaxing weekend," Helga added, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes, yes!" Godric beamed proudly as he saw his idea catch on.

"And it would be under the magic that keeps Hogsmeade hidden so none of the Muggles would ever find it," Salazar finished. He smiled at Godric. "I say, Godric, another great idea."

Rowena stood up eagerly. "There was a large clearing beyond the forest we'd passed. Perhaps we should look into that tomorrow."

The others nodded in agreement, and all of them evacuated the table in favor of a dry, warm bed to sleep in.

"Oye, youse there!"

The four turned their heads, suddenly aware that the room had gotten much quieter.

A burly-looking man in an apron rounded the bar. "Lainie here says youse been acting real strange." He eyed the cloaked figures with distate. "And we don't like strange fellows around here. Especially those that carry Muggle weapons." He jabbed a dirty finger at the silver-and-ruby sword attached to Godric's hip.

"Our apologies, sir," Godric solemnly replied, drawing back his hood. "We are but humble travelers who have been traveling through Muggle lands. These have been dark times. We simply wish to be prepared for anything."

The owner of the tavern still looked displeased. "Dark times indeed. Tell me," he said as he crossed his meaty arms across his sturdy chest, "where are youse travelers headed. What are your names?"

Salazar stepped up beside Godric and unhooded himself. "I am Salazar Slytherin. These are my friends Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw," he introduced, indicating each person as he said their names. Helga and Rowena removed their hoods as well. "We're here to survey the land."

The owner snorted. "Wha', are youse part o' the Ministry?" He narrowed his eyes menacingly. "Youse can go back and tell them Hogsmeade needs no corrupt Ministry people here."

Helga smiled, hoping it would relieve the tension in the room. "On the contrary, noble sir. We are only wizards like yourself looking to start a school for the young ones."

Murmurs rippled through the audience. Most of the wizards now turned to glare at the four with hatred.

The man before them did not seem pacified either. "A school for the young'uns, you say. Here? And what do you plan on teaching 'em, fancy words?"

Loud, raucous laughter rang out in the tavern.

Rowena spoke, her eyes darkening in annoyance. "No. The school is for everyone in the country who wishes to learn how to handle magic properly. You all must have the ability to perform magic, but I'm certain not one of you knows how to control it." She knew she struck a nerve; the entire tavern immediately fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Smirking with satisfaction, Rowena went on, "Imagine a future where all wizards could control their magic. No more accidental deaths. No more boring, everyday routines. No more corrupt Ministry officials. You would know how to work your magic to the fullest extent. Do things you didn't even know was possible. Set yourselves apart from the Muggles."

The crowd began to whisper again; this time, they were words of joy, amazement, and above all, hope.

"So, people of Hogsmeade, would you have us here?"

The owner, who had been gazing pensively at a little boy playing in the corner, looked up. His eyes shone with tears and respect. "You may have the rooms, free of charge."

The tavern cheered, and the merriment continued, more zealously than ever before.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Oh Godric! I can almost see the castle on the other side of the lake!"

"Salazar?"

The darker wizard turned to Godric and clapped his hands on his friend's back. "Just what we envisioned, Godric."

"Godric!" Salazar strode quickly through the stone halls, the echoes filling the silence and emptiness of the castle. "Godric!"

He stepped into the tower just as Godric put the finishing touches on the common room.

"Isn't it beautiful, Salazar?" Godric grinned as he watched Salazar survey the room coolly. "In a few months' time, this room will be filled with young witches and wizards, practicing spells and –"

"Helga tells me you sent out a few letters already," Salazar interrupted with a deadly calm voice. His shoulders, however, were shaking with quiet rage.

Godric frowned with a look of concern. "Yes, I did. Salazar, are you – "

"I'm fine, Godric," Salazar snapped. "You sent letters to half-bloods." It wasn't a question.

Godric's expression turned to confusion. "Yes, but Salazar – "

"I thought it was clear that we'd only accept purebloods. There's no place for _half-bloods_ in this school," Salazar spat out the word "half-blood" as if it were poison.

Godric's eyes widened in surprise. "We had agreed to accept all students willing to learn. That's what Rowena said – "

"Oh? Then that must include the damn Muggles and Mudbloods as well then. You might as well send _them_ letters as well."

"Well, I just might!" Godric's temper rose when he heard Salazar speak that cursed word.

Salazar looked as if he'd been slapped. "Godric, not only have you besmirched the reputation of this school by sending letters to those blood-traitors, you've also chosen to send them before sending letters to the purebloods. Think of how you've insulted us!" He shook his head. "You must call back the owls."

"Now see here, Salazar – "

"No, Godric." Salazar regarded his partner coldly. "Retract those letters, or I'll be forced to kill every piece of blood scum out there."

"Then I shall offer them protection behind these stone walls, Salazar!" roared Godric.

Salazar's eyebrows shot up in cold amusement. "I know this castle as well as you do, Godric, if not better. This safe haven won't be safe for long."

Godric stiffened at the threat. "You're wrong, Salazar. As long as there are children who want to learn, who would face any threat to come here, this school will always be open and safe for them. Their hope and vision for a better future will keep my spirit alive even if I won't be here." He regarded Salazar, his partner, with fierce and determined eyes. "Some things, Salazar, cannot be killed with a wand."


End file.
